Mangetsu
by sui-PAIN
Summary: Un joven irreverente, un joven lánguido. Lo único que esa noche pudo retener fue un sabor amargo y un rastro de polvo. AU! Byakuya x Ulquiorra.


Esta es mi primera historia para esta página y es de una pareja un tanto extraña. Decidí hacer este one-shot escuchando "Kiss me twice, kiss me deadly" de Alice Nine, no es un songfic, pero me inspire en ciertas estrofas como "vamos a amarnos el uno al otro", "vamos a perdonarnos el uno al otro" y "vamos a matarnos el uno al otro". Me encanto la idea de un amor tan inmenso, pero venenoso

Bueno más que nada eso! Espero que disfruten leyendo este one-shot tanto como disfrute escribirlo. Esta es la segunda versión que hago, arregle ciertos errores de estilo y una que otra palabra mal escrita. Aun así puede haber alguna pequeña falta y me disculpo si sucede.

Para terminar, los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. A demás el one-shot puede contener un pequeño spoiler sobre la muerte de un personaje.

* * *

Mangetsu

Abrió los ojos en silencio, como una sagrada e imprescindible rutina lo tenía sobre sí, como cada noche, sus grisáceos orbes escrutaban su rostro afilados, rebosantes en una cruda seriedad, que rivalizaba silenciosamente con aquellas esmeraldas contrarias, perfectamente redondeados en necesidad, pero sellados con un solemne orgullo.

De algún modo que ninguno necesitaba explicar, aquella escena se convirtió en una tortuosa cotidianeidad vital; Bajo su mirada observando con esmero el cuerpo contrario, delineando cuidadoso cada parte de la figura sobre sí, prestando una fuerte impresión en aquella vestimenta característica que noche a noche llevaba con solemnidad, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad entre cada pliegue negruzco, perdiéndose absorbido en aquella delirante sensación interminable.

Ladeo su cabeza con grácil docilidad, volviendo su vista lentamente al rostro contrario, escondió un esbozo de sonrisa ante aquella dura careta sobre sí, aquella seriedad estoica que yacía frente a aquella obra, el rostro contrario era tan simple como perfecto, sumamente comunicador, aun sin una palabra delataba sus raíces, tan impoluto y refinado, siempre fue fascinado por como de manera discreta sus suaves facciones gritaban al exterior su puro linaje.

Una mano fría guio sus pensamientos al verdadero importante, siempre perdía la noción de sí mismo frente al otro, muchas veces lo confundió con una de sus alucinaciones, explorándolo sin un ápice de culpabilidad, aun cuando él básicamente estuviera ahí, en aquel momento, como ahora, sobre él. Inevitablemente una verdadera sonrisa escapo a sus labios, bufo leve antes de mirar incrédulo al contrario, habían sido incontables las noches, las veces, impensable su necesidad, y aun así lograba hacerlo más dependiente, lo envenenaba para llevarlo aún más profundo, de una manera sutil comenzó a comprender; Porque a pesar de todo el tiempo, hoy por fin pudo oírlo.

-Kuchiki Byakuya.

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, está vez una sincera pero ensimismada, a cambio solo recibió una mirada de reproche, una complicidad. El mayor se detuvo lacónicamente sobre el azabache, mirándolo larga y profundamente, el ojiverde comprendió, comprendió cosas que en su momento anhelo saber, pero que en este singular presente ya no importaban.

Había entendido sin explicación, como había hecho desde su encuentro, conocía el futuro, sabía lo que pasaría; Con elegancia levanto su brazo frente a sí, llevando su dedo índice hasta sus labios, viéndolo con complicidad, emitiendo un silencioso siseo que solo atraería más de sí, más silencio. Negó con suavidad ante el otro, con una llana mirada dijo todo lo necesario, "está bien, no te preocupes", traducido a una suave sonrisa, una negación, una mirada.

Eternos fueron los minutos, segundos, tal vez horas, que aquel recuadro quedo estático, hasta que de forma cansina desvió su vista hacía la ventana, sonrió sin recriminaciones, observando a la luna en la cima de su reino, el cielo raso extendiéndose ante su majestuosa soledad. Su vista volvió a su sitio con una rapidez, problemática; fijo su vista un instante sin perder su delicada mueca, dejando escapar un susurro inentendible, aquellos, ambos eran similares, ambos reyes solitarios; dejo un escalofrío recorrerlo, las noches de luna llena eran especialmente frías, más similitud.

Sabía que aquella noche era diferente, era especial. Repaso el rostro contrario acariciando su mejilla cuidadoso, sus ventanas verdes desinhibidas a sus órdenes, se mostraban agigantadas y honestas, reflejaban todas aquellas palabras que nunca cruzaron la barrera entre los dos, todo lo que este tiempo guardo floto de su ser, quería ser honesto, quería ser escuchado, quería que lo supiera todo, lo quería, lo amaba. Byakuya solo devolvió una mirada abrumada, inquieta y dolorosa, lo que causo una leve risa del contrario, el cual solo negó restándole la verdadera importancia al momento, a lo que ocurriría, a sí mismo, a sus sentimientos.

Cerro sus ojos preparado, había sido descuidado y ya era excesivamente entrada la noche, el tiempo se había acabado, como siempre debía dormir y esperaba su recompensa nocturna, su droga del sueño, su dosis que noche tras noche recibía envuelto en aquel silencio mortal, nada había cambiado, por lo que simplemente sonrió, sintiendo aquellas manos frías sobre sí, acariciándolo con una dulzura desconocida, casi gélida, se estremeció despacio dejando ir en el proceso toda la tensión, estaba dispuesto con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente entreabiertos, sin un ápice de duda aquellos suaves labios fueron invadidos, atrapados entre otros fríos, labios que salvajes lo aprisionaron, con suavidad, con pasión, con arrepentimiento, con desesperación, labios que entre más profundo estaban más fuerte clamaban por su perdón. El menor solo correspondió con fuerza, no había nada más que amor y redención, perdón tal vez, y lamentación, aquel beso tan preciado tenía un sabor extraño, agridulce, aun así era suyo, uno íntimo, pasional, uno suyo, el último de ellos.

Lentamente el Shinigami salió por la ventana.

Lo único que esa noche pudo retener fue un sabor amargo y una lápida fría.

Nunca en toda su eterna existencia había sentido algo parecido, estaba paralizado de simple y llana impresión. El capitán nunca atesoro ninguna parte de su pasado, decidió deshacerse de el con ahínco, pero había una sola imagen, un solo recuerdo, un rostro, unos ojos… Que nunca logro borrar de su consciencia. Aquella imagen inminentemente traía a su cabeza sus impasibles días de novato, su juventud, su inexperiencia, su comportamiento, su error, su naturaleza, su cobardía, todas aquellas cosas que, según le gustaba pensar, había corregido y dejado atrás.

Estaba gélido, paralizado ante aquella figura, una punzada lo clavo hondo, aun cuando su mente pudiera pensar con claridad acerca de la situación, su cuerpo simplemente se desligaba, casi como comunicándole que fuera cual fuera su resolución, el externalizaría su impresión de la manera más a gusto, en este caso con un enorme vacío y un profundo dolor.

Aquellos enormes orbes esmeraldas volvieron su vista para fijarse en su figura, levantando sus pupilas para mantener su mirada con la del otro. No tenía, ni nunca tuvo, ninguna duda; era el mismo chico de aquella noche hace cientos de años atrás, era su mismo error pueril, aquel nosotros entre dos entidades imposibles…

Pero ahí estaba, frente a sí estoico, completamente igual, completamente diferente. Tenerlo frente a él de aquel modo, era casi como pensar que era una broma de alguien superior, si es que él creyese en ese tipo de entidades, era casi como un vengador, casi como su yugo materializado.

Observaba su rostro atónito, veía aquellas marcas descender por sus mejillas, con ese verde extraordinario que poseía sus ojos; su piel se veía tan tersa como la recordaba, pero aquella blancura aterradora lo asfixiaba, sentía la culpa mermarlo lentamente; el casco tal vez fue lo más chocante para sí, aún más que el hueco en su cuello, o aquel número de mal gusto en su pecho, todo estaba ridículamente claro, pero… ¿cómo era posible?

Los ojos de aquel ser lo miraban sin odio, sin remordimientos, sin dolor, sus ojos no reflejaban nada más que una dolorosa frialdad, un nihilismo corrompido en oscuridad. Lo pensaba con calma, pero su cuerpo procesaba sus emociones con una rapidez que lo aturdía, verlo en ese instante era casi como ver un reflejo de sí mismo esa noche… ¿así de cruel había sido? Con aquel mismo rostro lo había mirado estoico, y antes de poder decir nada simplemente se lo llevo, no fue capaz de aliviar su miedo, no fue capaz de dejar escapar un silencioso mar salado por sus mejillas, no fue capaz de corresponder esa sonrisa tímida con un simple "adiós". Entendió, así como lo había entendido pero quiso ocultárselo, sabía el dolor que se llevó ese día aquel humano, sabía que aunque sonriera, aun cuando en reiteradas veces le aseguro que estaría bien, él lo había necesitado, había clamado silenciosamente por una muestra de afecto, un sentimiento, corresponder los suyos.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios con lentitud, lo termino de entender, su pregunta era una insensatez, ¿cómo era posible? La respuesta era simple, gracias a sí mismo, aquel Espada frente a sí existía por aquella noche, por aquel abuso que había cometido como Shinigami, por presentarse, por enamorarlo, por acabar con su vida, por llevárselo antes de ser honesto, por no expresar lo mucho que lo estaba amando, lo mucho que dolía, lo mucho que sería desdichado ahora que ya no estaría, por eso él y nadie más debió llevarse su vida aquella noche de luna llena, de esta manera se había convertido en su creación, su error, su eterno amor, su miedo más grande, su yugo, su tortura, él lo era todo, incluso el enemigo.

Años atrás le arrebato su bien más preciado, su vida. Ahora siendo el sucesor de la familia Kuchiki y el capitán de la secta división debía una vez más manejar su orgullo, aquel que lo destrozo alguna vez volvía a aferrarse a sí; Lo amaba de una manera que nunca comprendió, incluso más que con la que pensó amar a esa mujer que fue su esposa, nunca supo cuáles fueron sus razones para ese error años atrás, ahora solo podía reconocer con madurez y vergüenza que había sido solo por amor, así de simple, así de primitivo, así de sentimental, así como el amor, según comprendió, debía ser. Había aprendido y enseñado, como prefería pensar, a amar.

Dio un último vistazo al espada frente a sí

-Ulquiorra … _Siempre te amaré._

Solo un nombre fue pronunciado realmente por sus labios, el resto fue dicho por el corazón, de todos modos no hubiera alcanzado nada, ni a nadie.

Vio con simpleza como el peli naranjo pasaba por su lado, dirigió su vista de soslayo con firme seriedad.

-Acaba con él, Ichigo.

Escupió con la misma amargura que saboreo aquel último beso, tenía el mismo sabor, bajo la misma intensa luna llena, la cual al ver, pensó era un reflejo de aquel fantasma, la cual además tenía una melancólica similitud con el ahora espada, sonrió para sí antes de dar media vuelta.

Lentamente el Shinigami salió del hueco mundo.

Lo único que esa noche pudo retener fue un sabor amargo y un rastro de polvo*.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Agradecería cualquier clase de comentario, pero mi mayor felicidad será el que sea leído en sí.

* Esta frase hace relación a la muerte de Ulquiorra en la serie y manga.


End file.
